Small Talk
by Totoromo
Summary: The new captain of Squad 3 tries to play a prank of the new captain of Squad 6 but it doesn't go as expected. ByakuyaxGin. M for sex, YAOI. Light S&M.


**Title: **Small Talk

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Rating: **M for sex

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love.

**Warning: **Language, YAOI, sex, light S&M

**Description:** The new captain of Squad 3 tries to play a prank of the new captain of Squad 6 but it doesn't go as expected. ByakuyaxGin.

**A/N:** I'm re-watching the anime and came upon the scene when Rukia talks about Gin and her brother becoming captains around the same time and how they'd always stop and chat with each other even though Gin seriously creeped her out, and I tried to think of reasons why they'd talk. Oneshot, although I think I'd consider doing more on the pair.

**Timeline notes: **It looks like Hisana died before Byakuya became captain, but her death probably happened fairly shortly before, which means this is still a little bit more of a sad and hot-tempered Byakuya than we usually see. Ginjiro Shirogane was the lieutenant of Squad 6 before Renji. I don't know how long he's been there, so I'm just guessing he was there under Ginrei Kuchiki. This story takes place not long after both Gin and Byakuya are made captains of their respective squads.

**Small Talk**

* * *

"Lieutenant Shirogane, this package addressed to Captain Kuchiki was left on the office steps last night."

"Hm," Ginjiro wasn't sure what to do with the object. Under his old captain he knew that he would open it first so as to not waste his time, but he wasn't sure if Byakuya would like him riffling through his personal items.

"Lieutenant?" Captain Kuchiki asked, coming in.

"Captain, we have received a package marked only with your name," Ginjiro said.

"Open it. If it was official if would have come through proper channels and anything personal would be sent to the estate," Captain Kuchiki said and walked towards his office. He stopped when he heard gasping behind him.

He turned to see his lieutenant and 3rd seat red faced, staring into the open box. As he approached he also turned red, but for a different reason.

"Who would dare…" he said angrily, staring at what was obviously an elaborate sex toy.

"I…it was already here when I got here," his 3rd seat stammered. "There are no guards in front of this building when it is empty, so…so…we won't know."

Captain Kuchiki decided to not go to his office after all and left to go funnel his anger into some productive training instead.

* * *

It was just the beginning of barrage of inappropriate gifts. There was a long whip that was tied around the general office door, which had to be cut into pieces before anyone could enter. A row of multi-colored dildos were left in a long line around Byakuya's desk, so that he now sealed his office with kido when he left for the day. A giant squid looking thing that everyone hoped wasn't really a sex toy was left on Lieutenant Shirogane's chair. It had caused at least half a day of lost work just due to the gossip spread around the squad about what it actually could be used for. "No, it's weird and squishy, like gel, but it's sticky. It leaves residue. So my idea is…" "Sssshhh, the captain is coming!" Lingerie of all types, male and female, could be found on the gates of squad entrance almost every morning. The medical closet had been stocked with bottles marked with things like "aphrodisiac" and "horny goat weed". Once it was found that the bottles marked "love" actually contained some good quality sake, the medical closet became a popular hang out.

It had been almost two weeks since the first gift when Captain Kuchiki noticed something odd in his office. He sat at his desk, trying to feel out what it was. There was definitely a presence. It was someone he knew, but wasn't actually sure…a knock interrupted his thoughts, and one of his officers came in with some paperwork he needed to sign.

In Captain Kuchiki's office was a medium sized wooden cabinet where he kept extra clothing, a hair brush, and things of that nature in. It started moving. There was a muffled noise and something was banging on the inside of its doors.

"Stand back," Captain Kuchiki said to his officer. She stepped towards the doorway.

Captain Kuchiki loosened his haori in case he needed his zanpakuto, and pulled open the door. He blinked in the surprise. The girl behind him gasped and dropped the papers she had been holding.

"Please, help me!" Captain Ichimaru said to the girl behind Captain Kuchiki. "I've been trapped for days and he won't let me go!"

Captain Kuchiki swiftly turned around, facing the shocked woman. "Leave and do not mention this to anyone," he said. She nodded and left.

It was Gin's turn to be surprised. He wouldn't have been shocked if she was just pretending to leave but was actually planning on getting help, but he could tell by looking at her that she had no intention of doing that.

"How in the world do you get them to follow your orders without question like that?" Gin asked.

"It took thousands of years of personal service by my family to the preservation of the Soul Society, as well personal dedication of her family to mine for the last several hundred years, and her own trust since she had been with this squad ever since she graduated the academy."

"Oh, how boring. It would take forever to replicate that," Gin said, stepping out from his hunched position.

"Is that a spiritual pressure inhibitor?" Byakuya asked, pointing to the collar on Gin's neck.

"Oh, you noticed?"

"Captain Ichimaru, how long are you going to pretend that you aren't practically naked in my office with a leash around your neck?"

"What?" Gin looked down at himself in shock. "How in the world did I get here? And why am I only wearing my hakama?"

Byakuya reached over and grabbed the end of the leash connected to Gin's neck, and pulled him hard.

"You…you made a mockery of my whole squad, of my pride, and now you stand here and think I'm just going to laugh it off?" Byakuya said.

"Heh, well we haven't really met aside from formally at the captains' meetings but I'm sure you've probably heard that I have a reputation for these sorts of shenanigans."

"I suggest you learn who you are going to play with before you toy with them," Byakuya said, seething. He pulled Gin tighter. "Look at me!" he demanded.

Gin complied, his fox-face opening up slightly as he smiled down at Byakuya.

"I think I am perhaps in a bad position here," Gin stated. "Unarmed, without spiritual power of any sort, and completely at your mercy."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Well, the truth is I'm a little turned on, but that's ok, keep going," Gin smiled.

Byakuya seemed a little taken back by the statement, but made not attempt to relinquish his hold on Gin or step away.

"You enjoy this sort of thing?" he asked finally.

"I hadn't actually ever tried it before," Gin answered. "So I guess it's never really come up."

There was a long silence and then Gin felt himself falling. There had been a futon at the entrance of the office; he was laying on it now. The long end of his tether had been tied to the wooden arm behind him. He looked up at Byakuya, who was standing looking at him. "You know I still have my arms and hands free, I can still defend myself if..."

Gin was wondering how it was that Byakuya was so fast. He had still been talking when the man had quickly untied Gin's hakama and pulled away part of his fundoshi. He stopped talking abruptly when he felt himself being engulfed in Byakuya's hot mouth.

"Shit!" Gin yelled. "What? Wait…Kuchiki…please…"

Gin realized that he still had his hands over his head as though there were tied, even though there was nothing stopping him from pushing Byakuya away, or even pushing his head closer. He also realized that he really wished that they had been tied, so he could pull at them and arch into Byakuya a little. He hadn't lied about being turned on, he had been rock hard by the time Byakuya had quickly removed his remaining clothes. He probably should have stopped when he realized that he was getting turned on just by hanging out in Captain Kuchiki's cabinet, but he'd been planning for weeks for this and he wasn't going to bow out just because for some reason he was now throbbing and pulsing with desire. Then Byakuya had just belittled him, talked down to him. Gin had wondered if Byakuya just considered him peasant scum, and the thought had just turned him on even more.

"Mmmmmm," he moaned, feeling Byakuya lick at him. "Byakuya have you gone crazy? Oh my god…Byakuya…please…"

Was he begging? It was true, Gin started to beg Byakuya to stop as he felt himself begin to climb towards his orgasm. He kept his hands above his head and pulled so that he could feel the collar that was tied behind him dig into his throat. He begged and he pleaded, although he probably would have killed Byakuya if he had actually stopped. With a rush he came, crying out Byakuya's name.

That bastard, he's still there, sucking me dry, Gin thought. Shit. He was trembling.

Byakuya reached around and untied the end of the leash that was run through the futon, and the two of them just there.

I can still get the upper hand on this, Gin thought, gasping.

"My…Captain Kuchiki," Gin said finally. "I wouldn't have expected that at all. I would have thought that if you had wanted to do something sexual to me you would have gone a different route."

"You think I would have taken advantage of you while you are wearing that," Captain Kuchiki scoffed, pointing at the collar.

"Well, the thing is, now you are left with a sizable problem," Gin said.

Byakuya said nothing, very much feeling his 'sizable problem' throb.

"I have never heard it said that you like men at all," Gin continued. "Is that because the Kuchikis want heirs so you're not allowed to choose, or is it that you are now going this route because…" he stopped speaking because even Gin was smart enough not to say certain things around Captain Kuchiki. He imagined saying the words 'your dead wife' would result instantly in 'my dead body'.

Byakuya still said nothing. He was attempting to gain control of himself. If he was going to lose it, why did it have to be with another Captain?

"Can you do me a favor?" Gin asked.

"I owe you nothing," Byakuya said.

"I think you'll like it."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Byakuya asked. "It is the type of thing that is hard to stop if you want to."

"I'm sure," Gin said.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again, blazing.

"You filth, I will show you the meaning of respect!" he said pulling the leash on Gin's neck so hard that he was pulled forward, crashing to his knees.

Gin murmured something. "What was that?" Byakuya hit him across the face.

"Yes master," Gin said huskily.

* * *

_Many years later…_

"Captain, I was wondering if you know why my brother always talks to Captain Ichimaru," Rukia said.

Captain Ukitake looked up from his tea, smiling. "Well, they are both captains, some small talk is to be expected."

"I know, but it seems like they go out of their way to speak to each other but then never say anything important."

"What do they talk about?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Trees blooming, the weather, walking," Rukia answered with a shrug.

"Hm," Captain Ukitake said.

* * *

During the next captain's meeting Captain Ukitake made sure that he hung back, appearing to be lost in his thoughts while overlooking the Squad 1 courtyard.

"Good afternoon, Captain Kuchiki," Gin greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Captain Ichimaru," Byakuya said crisply.

"Tell me, how are the famed Kuchiki sakura trees doing?" Gin asked.

"They are in full bloom" Byakuya answered.

"That's good to hear," Gin replied. "It's been pretty nice outside lately, I've been walking at night."

"Yes," Byakuya answered. "It seems like tonight will be a good night for star gazing."

The two men bowed slightly and left to their squads.

"Why are you smiling Jushiro?" Shunsui said, easily wrapping his arm around his friend.

"I heard that the cherry trees are blooming and that tonight will be a good night for a walk," Jushiro said.

"That's odd, considering it's the middle of winter and it's raining," Shunsui said, looking at his friend.

"Yes, but that's why it's so beautiful," Jushiro was smiling.

"Hm, maybe we should get you inside where it's warmer," Shunsui said, concerned.


End file.
